Krampus
Krampus is a mob that will spawn if the player kills too many "innocent" (non-aggressive) Animals, exceeding a certain naughtiness rating. The player will hear a unique piercing noise upon Krampus' spawn, no matter where he is. Not acting "naughty" for a while gradually decreases the naughtiness rating. Krampus takes three blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Behavior Krampus will break chests, then proceed to steal everything before retreating. In order to get their items back the player must kill him, and pick up the items. Krampus will also pick up items lying on the ground prior to destroying chests. Eye Bone and Wooden Thing components (Ring Thing, Crank Thing, Box Thing, and Metal Potato Thing) are the only items that Krampus will not steal. Krampus moves fairly fast, dealing 50 points of damage per hit to unarmored targets. Krampus has a 1% chance of dropping his Item Sack, which can be equipped like a Backpack. It yields 14 inventory slots rather than the Backpack's 8. He also behaves similarly to a Gobbler when being pursued. Krampus will disappear into his own sack if the player doesn't kill him fast enough. Krampus seems to run to the player and run away when there are no more Items that exist on screen Naughtiness Rating The first appearance of Krampus happens after reaching 30 Naughtiness. Every next appearance requires 0-20 Naughtiness more than previous. After Day 50 up to 2 Krampus may spawn at once, after Day 100 up to 3. The Naughtiness is added when the player kills the following animals: *Pig - 3 Naughtiness *Beefalo - 4 Naughtiness *Crow - 1 Naughtiness *Redbird - 2 Naughtiness *Snowbird - 2 Naughtiness *Smallbird - 6 Naughtiness *Smallish Tallbird - 6 Naughtiness *Butterfly - 1 Naughtiness *Rabbit / Beardling - 1 Naughtiness *Tallbird - 2 Naughtiness Naughtiness will also decay by 1 every minute if no naughty actions are performed. It does not appear that there are any nice actions available to the player besides waiting it out. The game does not show the exact Naughtiness number to the player. Naughty acts committed closer to Krampus spawn threshold will create a unique hissing noise and the closer to threshold it gets, the sound becomes more of a distinct snarl. Killing Strategies *By far the easiest method to kill Krampus is to simply put it to sleep (Sleep Dart, Pan Flute). Then kill the Krampus with a Spear or Tentacle Spike . *Alternately, the player may kill Krampus in direct combat. This can be done by first using ranged weapons such as a Boomerang or a Blow Dart to strike Krampus, this will cause Krampus to engage the player. You may then lure Krampus into hazards such as Tooth Traps. *If the player keeps track of their "naughtiness" they can set a trap for the Krampus. The player should place a Chest with a few dummy items between where they will do the final act and their other Chests. Then the player should surround it with Bee Mines. The Krampus should go to the Chest, trigger the mines, and die. *Another way to farm the Krampus is to kill Rabbits with traps and when the loud hissing sound is played, get a Rabbit, go away from the camp, place a random item on the ground and kill the Rabbit. As Krampus spawns, it will take away the item. If the player fails to kill Krampus when he is taking the item, drop another one (but he may have disappeared already) *One of the funniest ways to kill Krampus is by putting a small stack of killer bees into a remote chest, and then letting him destroy it. Trivia *In folklore, "Krampus" is a beast-like creature from the folklore of Alpine countries, thought to punish bad children during the Yule season, in contrast with Saint Nicholas, who rewards nice ones with gifts. Krampus is said to capture particularly naughty children in his sack and carry them to his lair.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krampus *Krampus might also have some references to the Scandinavian Yule goat, an old pagan tradition originating from Norse mythology. Note that Krampus's horns resemble ones of an ornamental straw goat and in Finnish tradition, young men used to wear goat heads made out of straw (notice the Krampus's figure) in the Yule season, while going house to house demanding food and alcohol. The Finnish version of Santa Claus still has the name of the Yule goat. *Krampus' contrast to Saint Nicholas is reinforced by the Charcoal he carries; traditionally, naughty children are punished with coal in their stockings. *If you look closely Krampus wears chains around the waist (which create an X across the Krampus Sack once it's dropped) as well as cuff-locks with links by the wrists.